Coagulation
by SetsukaChoi
Summary: De las lágrimas que últimamente han empeorado, una gota finalmente fue descubierta.


DGM no me pertenece. Para la personita que me ha pedido lemon, no te preocupes, lo haré.

 **Coagulation**

Allen había regresado un tiempo después de que la guerra había concluido y todo parecía normal. No vivía exactamente en la Orden, pero le gustaba pasar tiempo con sus compañeros.

—Allen—llamó Lavi de repente.

— ¿Qué ocurre?—le preguntó a su amigo.

—Road te está buscando.

Allen se puso en guardia instintivamente, buscando desesperadamente un lugar dónde esconderse.

—Dile que no me has visto.

—Eso fue exactamente lo que le dije. Yo solo te paso el mensaje—Lavi veía un poco extraña esa situación— ¿Estás molesto con ella o algo así?

—No exactamente.

— ¿Y entonces qué pasa? Ella viene a verte seguido, pero muchas veces te escondes.

—Es algo complicado, Lavi. De hecho, ni siquiera yo mismo sé por qué lo hago.

—Pensé que te agradaba.

—Me agrada—aclaró Allen.

—Entonces, no entiendo por qué le haces esto.

Allen intentó explicarle un poco a su amigo, sobre cómo se sentía, pero una voz lo interrumpió.

— ¡Allen!

La chica de la que intentaba huir, había aparecido.

—Bookman, lo encontraste. Eres muy bueno en esto.

—Supongo que sí—le respondió—, le acabo de dar tu mensaje.

—Allen, te he estado buscando por todos lados.

—Road, este no es un lugar para que vengas cuando te plazca.

Allen había intentado decírselo delicadamente, pero fue todo lo contrario.

—Qué injusto eres—la chica se quejó normalmente, restándole importancia al tono de voz de Allen.

Lavi como buen observador que era, notó todo eso. Allen trataba muy extraño a Road. ¿Qué le ocurría?

—Ya me viste—continuó Allen—, así que ya te puedes ir.

—Qué aburrido eres Allen. Yo quiero estar contigo.

—Pero yo no quiero estar contigo.

La chica se quedó callada y lo miró extrañada con su actitud tan fría hacia ella.

— ¿Estás enfadado conmigo por algo?

—No estoy enfadado.

Road sabía bien que así era, su tono de voz lo delataba totalmente.

— ¡Claro que estás enfadado!

—No—volvió a negar—, y ahora vete.

Allen la empujó ligeramente por la espalda para hacer que se alejara y dando la vuelta nuevamente entró a su habitación sin mirar atrás.

Road lo vio irse y miró a Lavi con la duda dibujada en el rostro.

—A mí ni me mires. Yo tampoco sé qué le pasa.

—Lo averiguaré—exclamó ella y es bien sabido que cuando Road quería algo lo conseguía.

Allen se encontraba dentro de su habitación, pensando en voz alta sobre lo que acababa de ocurrir.

— ¿Por qué estoy tan molesto? Ni yo mismo lo sé. No lo entiendo. Mi estado de ánimo cambió cuando noté que Road me apoyó y protegió por el simple hecho de que yo era el decimocuarto. A ella solo le interesa Neah. ¡Entonces que se vaya con él y me deje en paz!

—Así que eso es lo que te pasa—mencionó Lavi, junto a la puerta de la habitación.

— ¿En qué momento entraste?

—Después de haber tocado la puerta y de que tú no contestaras.

— ¿Me escuchaste?

—Vaya que te escuché y sé perfectamente qué es lo que te pasa. Estás celoso.

— ¿Celos?—repitió Allen sin creérselo del todo.

—Así es. Celos.

Allen echó a reír.

— ¿Yo? ¡Por favor!

—Estás celoso porque crees que a Road solo le interesa Neah y no tú.

— ¡Eso no es cierto!

Allen ni siquiera sabía por qué negaba aquello tan fervientemente.

—Claro que sí, pero no sabía que te gustara Road.

— ¿Gustarme? ¡Claro que no me gusta!

Gustar. Esa palabra resonaba en su cabeza.

— ¿Y entonces por qué estás tan enojado al creer que ella te protegía solo por ser Neah?

—Yo—el chico intentó buscar una explicación válida—, no lo sé…

— ¿Ves? Son celos.

—Como siempre, eres tan lindo Allen.

Allen había escuchado esa tan conocida voz, pero no sabía de dónde provenía. Hasta que Road salió de detrás de Lavi.

—Road…— ¿ella había estado detrás de Lavi todo ese tiempo? ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta al respecto?

—Yo me voy…—mencionó el pelirrojo saliendo de ahí. Su misión de cupido estaba cumplida.

Road miró a Allen, cruzando los brazos y apoyándose en la puerta de su habitación.

—Así que eso es lo que te pasa. Por ello estás tan enojado conmigo. En verdad que eres un tonto, Allen. ¿En realidad crees que hice todo eso por Neah?

— ¡No es obvio!—le gritó Allen ya bastante enojado— ¡todo este tiempo solo me has ayudado porque tú y Neah son…!

—Neah es como mi hermano nada más—le interrumpió—, yo amo a mi familia como tú, solo que lo expresó de una manera diferente.

— ¿Tu hermano?—tenía que preguntarle para estar completamente seguro de ello.

—A Neah y a Mana los trato de la misma forma, solo que Neah es más cariñoso conmigo.

—Entonces…

—Sí Allen, estás celoso por nada.

— ¡Yo no estoy celoso!—se sentía totalmente estúpido por haberse enojado con ella por esa situación.

—Sí claro—la chica mejor le dio por su lado— ¿ya estás más tranquilo?

A decir verdad, Allen se sentía realmente aliviado ahora que sabía la verdad, por lo que simplemente se dejó caer de rodillas y soltó un largo suspiro.

Road se acercó a él.

—Allen, no desconfíes de mí de esa forma.

Allen la miró y como si todo el peso de lo que había vivido todos esos últimos meses, le cayeran encima de golpe, comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente para sorpresa de la Noah. La situación con Road solo había logrado que esos angustiosos sentimientos vividos se convirtieran en gruesas lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas sin control alguno.

— ¿Allen, por qué lloras?

Como él no contestaba, Road utilizó su habilidad y así saber qué era lo que estaba pasando por su mente. Al darse cuenta de ello, lo tomó del rostro y besó una lágrima que caía lentamente por su mejilla.

—Llora lo que sea necesario. Sácalo todo.

Con el permiso concedido, Allen se sintió más en confianza y lloró aún más fuerte. Road lo envolvió entre sus brazos y le acarició dulcemente el cabello, consolándolo. Compartiendo las dolorosas emociones que lo envolvían y no lo dejaban ser libre aún.

Allen se sentía mucho mejor al dejar salir todos sus sentimientos en formas de lágrimas, además se sentía reconfortado en los brazos de esa chica que tanto apoyo le brindaba. Pero, al comenzar a relajarse, sintió una humedad en su espalda que obviamente no provenía de sus propias lágrimas. Se movió un poco para ver el rostro de la Noah. Ella estaba llorando tanto como él.

— ¿Por qué lloras, Road?—fue su turno de preguntar, aunque con voz gangosa por tanto llanto.

—Lloro porque tú lloras.

—No lo hagas, no me gusta verte llorar.

Allen comenzó a secar sus lágrimas y Road lo imitó. Gracias a eso, las lágrimas de ambos fueron reemplazadas por una sonrisa.

—Gracias, Road.

El chico se acurrucó en su cálido pecho y ella nuevamente lo abrazó. En verdad quería protegerlo, que nunca volviera a sentir dolor.

—Me hubiera gustado que todo esto no hubiera sido tan difícil para ti, lo siento.

Allen movió la cabeza en señal de negación.

—Ahora lo importante es que estés conmigo.

—Por supuesto, siempre lo estaré.

El chico alzó el rostro y se acercó a ella. Nunca había hecho nada por el estilo, pero ahora tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo. Le dio un pequeño beso.

—Te quiero, Road.

La Noah le mostró una hermosa sonrisa. Era la primera vez que él le decía esas sinceras palabras.

—Yo también te quiero, Allen.

Y ella volvió a besarlo.


End file.
